Last Goodbye A song-fic
by Herpin meh Derp
Summary: Can Eddie build up the courage to say goodbye? Ya I basically suck at summaries First time writing a story Rated T for the wussies who can't handle the MILD language in this Fan-fic


Author's note: Well this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy ( constructive criticism is welcomed). It is based off of the song Last Goodbye by Kesha.

Last Goodbye

_I remember the night, we first met _  
_We were so young, I can't forget _  
_How you kissed my face, woah _  
_And you took me home, woah_

Eddie POV 10 years into the future:  
I was sitting by the side of the love of my life, Patricia Williamson, holding her hand as she lies in her comatose state. Shes been like this for a couple of months and I just want my Yacker back. I remember the time I first met her, she took my breath away even though I wouldn't have admitted it at the time, I had a reputation to uphold. Wow, now that I look back at it we were really young when we first met. I remember when she first kissed me and I probably will never forget it. The doctor says she might never come out of this coma and I think if my Yacker leaves me I will probably be a goner myself, I can't even stand the thought of being without her...

_I remember the life years ago _  
_The air mattress on the floor _  
_That was before, woah _  
_A life took control _

Still Eddies POV:  
A couple years back, Yacker and I moved into our first apartment and the only thing we had was an air mattress and a T.V. We had some good times on that air mattress if you know what I mean. Anyways back to the point. That was before the crash...

2 months earlier Eddie's car:  
"So Yacker did you have fun at the reunion" said Eddie  
"No I had an awful time visiting old friends" Patricia replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah, it's totally awful to go and get toilet hugging drunk with old friends" Eddie replied with his signature smirk.  
"I only had one drink you slimeball, speaking of which are you ok to drive Mr. 3 beers and a shot of Jack" Patricia replied jokingly.  
"I'm fine and since when did you become a goody-two shoes Yacker?" Eddie replied with another smirk.

"I am not being goody-two shoes I'm just being-"

Just then Patricia was cut off by a car smashing into the passenger side of the car sending Eddie's car spinning. Eddie tried to get control of the car, but ended up flipping it over.

Eddies POV 2 months earlier:  
I woke up in the hospital in a hospital gown. I sat up and stepped out of bed, only to find myself on the falling to the floor. "What the hell" I thought to myself. I looked down at my left leg only to find that I had a damn cast from my knee to my foot. Just then the nurse walked in. She wasn't bad to look at if I do say so myself, wait what am I saying I have my Yacker, speaking of the devil where is she?

"What are you doing out of bed sir?" Asked attractive nurse."Well it's a long story, can you help me up though?" I replied casually. She helped me back into bed and told me I would be on crutches for 2 weeks to to 2 months.

" One more thing nurse" I said before she left. "What?" She replied. "Do you have any idea where Patricia Williamson is?" I asked concerned. "Yeah, room 118" She replied and rushed off to do her work.

I hobbled to room 118 on my stupid freaking crutches and found her sleeping. I shook her trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. I began to panic, a million thoughts raced through my mind. Was she dead? Oh please let her be ok.

"She's in a coma." The doctor stated from behind making me jump. "How long will she be like that?" I replied. "She suffered severe head trauma and we aren't sure when or if she will come out of this coma" the doctor replied softly.

_Oh, how we lost our minds_  
_When we fell in love that night _  
_I never thought that I _  
_Would ever leave your side_  
_Oh, how we lost our minds_  
_When we fell in love that night_  
_Promise me you won't cry_  
_This is our last goodbye _

Eddie's POV present time:  
I was still sitting with Yacker, holding her hand, she looks so peaceful lying there her hair sat around her head like a halo, in my eyes she was the picture of perfection. Suddenly her heart monitor flat lined and a loud beeping noise filled the air. "No, no, no it can!'t be" I exclaimed "God dammit no!". Suddenly I was being pushed away by a crowd of nurses and a doctor. One nurse pulled me into the hall.

"You might want to prepare for saying goodbye" She said somberly. The nurse walked away.  
I stood alone, I felt alone, I began to cry. I pinched myself to wake up from this hellish nightmare, but of course I didn't wake up. I turned around and punched the wall " EFF!" I exclaimed. I wanted to die right there. I suddenly was interrupted by memories of all the great times I had with Yacker, like when I first fell in love with her, our first kiss, our first date, and when I told her I was never going to leave her side. I promised myself I would play it cool and not cry she might pull through this and survive right. I hope I won't have to say goodbye.

_When I was lost, I found you_  
_When I was broke, you bought me shoes_  
_You were my first, whoa_  
_And dammit this hurts, whoa_

Eddie POV Present time:  
I sat in the hall still remembering good times I had with Yacker. One time we broke up for a little while because it wasn't really working out and I felt so lost the only person I could think of was her. There was a time when we were split up that I ran completely out of money and she bought me a new pair of shoes to replace my old ones, I am wearing those same shoes she bought me right now. She was the first girl I have really ever fallen in love with. I can't do this. I walk to the gift shop and try to brush off the somber pain I am feeling, but dammit it really hurts.

_Now you've got a girl, someone new_  
_And I can't pretend to just be cool_  
_I can't be your friend, whoa_  
_So this is the end_

Eddie's POV Present:  
As I was sitting in the gift shop I remembered one of the worst fights Yacker and I ever had. It was when we split up for a while when I met Katie. Katie was pretty much the brunette version of Amber. She was also the girl I dated and boy howdy Patricia was not a happy camper when she found out about me and Katie.

"Oh so this is your new girl this..this whore!" Is one of the things she said. Another was "If you expect me to still be your friend well then you're an idiot!" 3 weeks later I split up with Katie. Turns out she was a whore she cheated on me with some guy named Steve.

_Oh, how we lost our minds_  
_When we fell in love that night_  
_I never thought that I_  
_Would ever leave your side_  
_Oh, how we lost our minds_  
_(we lost our mind)_  
_When we fell in love that night_  
_Promise me you won't cry_  
_This is our last goodbye_

Eddie's POV Present:   
After my breakup with Katie I saw Patricia in a coffee shop downtown and we got back together 3 days later. Once again we promised to stay by each other's sides. I walked to the hospital bathroom and washed my face in the bathroom sink. Man I really need to stop crying it's making me look hella old "Oh god I sound like Amber" I stated to myself. I looked in the mirror once more then walked back to the hall where Yacker's room is and slowly prepared to say goodbye to her.

_Promise me you won't cry _  
_This is our last goodbye_

_(nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) x2_

_Promise me you won't cry_  
_This is our last goodbye_  
_Our last goodbye_

_Oh, how we lost our minds_  
_When we fell in love that night_  
_I never thought that I_  
_Would ever leave your side_  
_Oh, how we lost our minds _  
_(we lost our minds)_  
_When we fell in love that night _  
_(in love that night)_  
_Promise me you won't cry_  
_This is our last goodbye_  
_Our last goodbye_

_(Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) x2_

Eddie's POV Present:  
The doctor walked out into the hall.

"I'm sorry, she's gone.". I hung my head as the doctor patted my back

"We did everything we could, but just think she is in a better place now. If she would have pulled out of the coma she would have still had brain trauma and may have never walked, or talked again." said the doctor

"You can go say goodbye if you would like". I slowly walked into the room, her face looked gorgeous and peaceful, she had a little smirk placed perfectly across her face. "Yacker, wow I'm really gonna miss saying that, hell I'm gonna miss you, but I know you're in a better place and that's all that matters. One day I'll be there with you and we can be together once again, but until then I'm going to dream of the day I can see you again. So until then Yacker I love you and goodbye." I said as I held her hand once more.

_Promise me you won't cry_  
_This is our last goodbye_  
_Our last goodbye_


End file.
